Dragons of justice
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Because I think McHanzo is cute (like all the others Overwatch ships) and also because I have a problem by creating child OC and writing about happy family and all. Fluffy OS with a bit of Emergenji


**Hello ! This is my first fanfiction about Overwatch, but not my first English fanfiction. I hope you will like it ! A huge thank you for Tori Aoshiro for correcting my mistakes :) Oh and btw it's just an OS coming from a simple idea, I'm not planning to continue it... Yet.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Running, running and not stopping, while the sun goes down.

It's the end of the afternoon. Her feet almost don't touch the ground, each jump closers her to the sky, then she has to get back to the earth, long brown hair dancing behind her back like a living wave.

It's so easy to get off the hill, while going up is more difficult, but who cares ? At this moment, only the excitement of the run matters.

The wind is sharp, but the woods enlightened. Tree branches slapping her face, nimble legs trying to avoid the roots.

Here comes the end.

She flows from the forest, lands into the light, onto the dusty road. Down the hill stands the village, first mark of civilization. It's a beautiful day, between the emerald mountains. A powerful breath of wind hits the hills and mountain range, and the tiny valley embedded between them. Green or black, there are only woods everywhere, imposing and impenetrable. Here and there are also some impressive ochre cliffs. In this place the wild nature has all rights, we humans are so meaningless against it. The wind has a strong blow, messing her hairs, but it's fresh and pleasant. She could swear it has a voice.

It's time to run again.

Jump and dodge the obstacles, land into a massive rock to fly away, then reduce the violent impact with the ground by catching branches. Rise on your feet, and continue.

Don't stop thinking. Always considering the next move, using the environment around to go faster, but you must control you speed.

Her father taught her so much.

Now, she's one with the wind.

She jumps again, to arrive on a roof. She left the altitude, here's the bottom town.

She knows how to control her weight, her balance so that she doesn't damage the shingles and won't fall. She catches a thin wall, playing funambulists, carefully, then runs again onto the next house.

She hears a cry, looks down. This idiot of Lewis is bullying a little one with his band of morons, again.

Welp. Don't say she didn't warn him.

She goes back, takes a run-up, and dips down, yelling her battle cry.

\- It's _HIGH NOON_ !

Fear paints on the teenagers' faces, while she lands between them.

\- It's Dragonna ! shouts one of them. Run, run !

But she's faster and blocks the alley's exit, forbidding any escape. Her smile is creepy.

\- Please ! beg almost all the teens. It was Lewis' idea, not ours !

She shrugs, demonstrating that they are all guilty. Then moves quickly and slaps all their faces, a warning for the future, before blocking Lewis against a wall. She's smaller than him, but also stronger. He sees with despair his band running away.

\- Just you and me now. How many ?

\- Wh-what ?

\- How many children did you bully ?

\- O-only this one, I-I swear !

\- I will ask in town what you did these last days, and if I discover you've lied to me, you will wish not to have been born.

He swallows and gives three names, begging for mercy between two words. Then the pain comes between his legs, unbearable, and he collapses down onto the ground, breathless. She gripes his hair and rises carelessly his head. Her stare is easy to read.

\- I won't start again, I promise…

She exhales and slams his face on the ground. When she gets up, the little child is looking at her, stars in his eyes.

\- Thank you so very much ! You came from the sky like some cool superhero ! You're so badass, ma'am !

\- I'm only thirteen.

\- Oops, sorry ! But I insist, thank you for helping me, miss, uh… Dragonna !

\- No, she says coldly.

\- What ?

\- The name's Sarah.

\- Oh… Sorry again. But why do they call you Dragonna then ?

She gives no response, but points at her right arm. And at this moment only he notices the impressive tattoo. All the skin is covered by crimson dragons' scales, with here and there delicate pink petals flowers, and some touches of golden paint.

\- I can't believe your parents let you make a tattoo…

She shrugs again. No need to tell him the true story. Then the boy rises a hand.

\- My name is Thomas, I've just arrived in town. It's really nice to meet you !

 _New one here ? Well that would be interesting_. She greets him with a smile and shakes friendlily his hand. Then she steps back, waves at him before climbing the wall like some incredible ninja, and disappearing from his gaze.

To climb the hill, she always takes her time. She likes to contemplate the landscape. This hour of the day is one of the most beautiful. The twilight is coming down, gently shadowing the atmosphere. The last sunsets stretch the silhouettes of trees and hers, as if some giants were hiding under an innocent-looking skin. A palette of gold, pink and purplish is coloring the sky, and the light makes the cloud purple, like some funny marshmallows. They look so easy to catch, as if they were in front of your nose. The leaves crack under feet and some rocks roll, before she enters into the woods.

While the humans go to sleep, life here is awakening. Owls are hooting, crickets are whispering a peaceful song, here a bat is flying quickly and there is the breath of a strong animal, ground cracking under its weight. The environment is dark, and she's surrounded by various sounds, leading her in the shadows.

Then, she hears someone shouting her name. She starts to hurry, and finally the trees spread apart. Between the trunks stands an half-rustic half-futurist house, and in front of it a man is cutting wood with an axe, shirtless, and calling sometimes the name of the girl.

\- Good evening, dad Jesse !

The man gets up and smiles at his daughter, sweat running on the skin of his torso.

\- Hello there, little fella ! I see ya've kept yer promise.

\- Coming back before the night falls, yes sir ! Where is dad Hanzo ?

\- He finished cookin' a quarter of hour ago, so he's practicin' with the bow behind the house. Go get 'im so we all can clean our faces before dinner.

\- Sure you need a bath, you big stinking bear !

\- I heard ya !

But she runs away before he can catch her. In the training area, filled with weapons, dummies and targets, Hanzo was shooting his arrows, focusing, when she arrives. Because he hears his daughter coming, the Japanese man stops what he's doing.

\- Good evening, _Tousan_.

\- Good evening, _Sakura_ , he says tenderly as he patted her head.

When she was just a little baby, her fathers couldn't agree about her name, so they ended up with two instead of one, _Sakura Sarah_ , because both almost sounded like the other.

Hanzo wasn't her biological father, Jesse was. But in her mind, a father is the one who takes care of her, she doesn't care about blood ties.

She is always laughing when her dads tell her how they got their daughter. They went to a marriage party, and as usual McCree drank too much and ended up drunk. But in the crowded place, Hanzo lost his partner because this big idiot thought it was Hanzo he was seducing, while it was an unknown woman looking like the Japanese. And then McCree woke up in her bed, without a single memory of how he came here and leaving the place in panic, while Hanzo was stressed as hell, alone in their house. After some explanations in front of an angry Hanzo, the Japanese forgave the cowboy, both forgetting the incident. So it was quite a surprise when the woman reappeared some months later, furious and pregnant. She didn't want to keep the baby and almost ordered them to raise the child. At Jesse's surprise, Hanzo agreed, with discret happiness in his eyes. The bowman had been thinking for a long time about having children. He talked sometimes about it with Jesse, and since the opportunity had been here, why refuse it ? When the baby was born, Jesse and Hanzo were recognised as the official fathers, and they never saw the woman again. Whenever he was telling this story, Hanzo always remembered the first time he took Sakura in his arms, a tiny creature looking at him with her huge, shining red eyes.

Although, after this memory, he also see the tattoo, beginning to draw itself on her daughter's skin, when she was seven. None of them understood this event ; Sarah wasn't a Shimada, and yet the dragons chose her, they marked her, making her shivering of pain for months. It was a painful and horrible process for the little one, but all of this disappeared with her laugh, when she summoned the dragons for the first time. These creatures aren't only powerful spirit, but also the "animal" part of their owner. The two crimson dragons played around her like kittens, nuzzling with each people in the room, making the day of the little girl.

Hanzo go back to present when Jesse kisses him on the nose.

\- Whatcha thinking, darlin' ? Ya look absent.

\- Oh, nothing. Just remembering the past.

Jesse chuckles and presses his lips against Hanzo's. Then the two men enter the house. Each person takes a quick shower, before setting up the table. The evening's menu is miso soup with chili con carne, and home-made ice cream. The advantage with a Japanese father and a Mexico-American father is the diversity of plates, and Sakura Sarah just loves it.

\- So, sweetie, asks Jesse while they are eating, whadidya do downtown ?

\- Hey, how do you know ?

\- You smell like cement and concrete, answers Hanzo.

\- I was just hanging around in the city. I also punched some bullies.

\- Great job, _cariña_ ! laughed Jesse. Justice ain't gonna dispense itself !

\- Was it the same boy from the last time ? Lewis ?

\- Yes, _Tousan_ , but now he learned his lesson. There is also a newcomer in town, Thomas. Maybe I will see him at the back-to-school.

\- _Sakura-chan_ , the holidays are almost over. Is it the same for your homeworks ?

\- Dad, come on, I finished them at the beginning of holidays! You can remember it, you are not senile !

Jesse starts to laugh while Hanzo pokes his daughter on the forehead. Of course he knows his daughter did them, she is clever, but only using her cleverness when she wants to, what a waste. Then the tablet rings, with the typical melody of Genji's call. Sarah is faster and literally throws herself onto the couch, grabbing the tablet on the low table before any of the two men could react. She answers to the video chat with a big smile.

\- Good evening, uncle Genji !

\- Hello _Sakura-chan_ , responds the cyborg, an amused light into his eyes. Then Angela also arrives on the screen, carrying a young child.

\- How are you doing, _Süsse_ ? gently asks the swiss, while the little boy waves excitedly at the teen.

\- Sasa ! Sasa ! the eight-years-old shouts happily.

\- I'm fine, thanks Aunt Angie. _Hallo_ , Erwin ! So, did you get better at dancing ?

\- Yeah ! You promise you will come to see me at my performance ?

\- Of course, I won't miss it for any reason !

\- Hi everyone ! greets Jesse, sitting near to his daughter, Hanzo on the other side.

The whole family discuss for a long time, about anything and everything. Outside, the night is coming, with a half moon beginning to rise.

Then, it's time to clear the table and the kitchen, before going to bed. Teeth cleans and wearing a huge floating nightgown, Sakura gives a kiss on the cheek to both her dads before laying on her bed. They quietly close her room's door, then head to their.

The room is dark, but filled with soft shadows, and the pale moonlight falls onto their bed like a soft spotlight, as if it is indicating that it's bedtime. The two men prepare themselves to sleep, but Hanzo stays sitting on the mattress, looking at the wistful celestial body. Jesse pulls an arm around his shoulders.

\- Still nostalgic 'bout past, darlin' ?

\- No, he replies as he embraces his lover and tenderly kisses him on the lips.

 _I am happy with our present._

* * *

 **If you liked it (or not, I'm open to constructive criticism), or if you have any questions/suggestions, please let me a review ! :3**

 **See you, Cao**


End file.
